Laminate boards of this type are prior known and have been implemented for instance in naval industry as insulating walls of various spaces.
Sandwich elements of mineral wool have been utilized to some extent in naval industry. So far long supporting elements have not however, been available, neither as ceiling, floor nor wall elements.
Finished sandwich elements of mineral wool with the fibres oriented perpendicularly to the surface plane of the element would, owing to its resistance properties, be usable as supporting roof, floor and wall elements and would thus simplify building operations greatly.